Winter's Eve
by cafalla
Summary: Zelda watches over the first post-Calamity Winter's Eve party from afar. She is sought out by the charming Prince Sidon, who comes bearing an unexpected inquiry. "Are you being advised to...prepare yourself for it? To prepare your people for it?" Oneshot. Sidon x Zelda. Gift fic for SomeRandomPenName.


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is a very late Christmas oneshot I wrote for my dear friend SomeRandomPenName. If you're a fan of Sidon/Zelda, or just LoZ fanfiction in general, I highly recommend her stories! Her writing style inspires me, and she gives so much care to her stories and characterizations ^^ Go check her stuff out, you won't be disappointed!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The highly anticipated Winter's Eve celebration was in full swing as citizens from all over Hyrule indulged in a night of partying and socializing.

Princess Zelda watched from the upper floor as her dearest friends and allies enjoyed the festivities. Her chest swelled with pride at the positive reception, as this was the first gathering thrown in the recently established Hyrule castle. Many sleepless nights were spent planning and praying everything would go off without a hitch.

What Hyrule needed was unity, and this celebration was the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity between the neighboring factions. This event very may very well be the first time citizens from all sectors of Hyrule commingled together in a positive light following the Calamity.

Zelda smiled to herself. Father would've been proud of her effort.

The princess splayed her hands on the banister overlooking the great hall and admired the fine work everyone had done to prepare for the party. The most credit surely belonged to Bolson and his crew, who labored tirelessly around the clock to not only to finish repairing the castle, but to create lovely set pieces for the special occasion. Luminous stones and twinkling lights were strung in cascades down the icicle themed lattices that poured down from the ceiling, casting an ethereal glow on the main floor where the festivities were taking place.

Their goron friends had gone out of their way to retrieve a spectacular tree that was set up in the center of the room. As per Zelda's childhood memory of Winter's Eve parties, it was customary for guests to bring a decoration to add to the tree. It was a way for everyone to contribute to the party, but also serve as an offering of unity among all Hyrulians.

Teba and his son, with the help of a few other rito children, were collecting decoration offerings and gracefully flying around the tree to hang them. It warmed her heart to see the children watch with wide eyes as their crafted ornaments were placed up near the top of the tree.

A loud cheer rang out from the dining table as Yunobo brought out more trays of spicy food. Zelda giggled to herself as Riju spun a bewildered Link around the dancing area in a graceful, yet dramatically comical fashion. A joyful gleam sparkled in his eyes as he tried to keep up with the steps.

Zelda felt an overwhelming sense of pride at her friend's happiness. He deserved this night to unwind, socialize, and look forward to the fresh start brought about by the end of the Calamity.

They all did.

"Good evening, your highness!"

She turned to see the majestic zora prince Sidon approach her with an easy smile. An emerald green sash lay draped over his broad chest, and his headdress adorned with luminous shards glittered with his movements.

They exchanged curt bows and he settled beside her at the banister overlooking the court.

"Enjoying your party?" he asked as he loosened the cream colored kerchief around his neck.

"I am. Are you?"

"Of course! Though admittedly I needed a break. This is more people than I am used to being around!" he laughed in a pleased manner. The crimson tail protruding from the back of his head swayed gracefully as he took in the less busy upper deck area. "Seems you have found a great hiding spot. I've been searching for you, so as to come give my greetings. Might you be feeling overwhelmed, too?"

Zelda smiled politely. "Maybe a little. I'm taking a moment to admire everyone's hard work."

The truth of the matter was she had been skirting around the party all night, trying to avoid people while still being present. Big parties had never been comfortable for her, but she wanted to keep some semblance of past tradition alive.

Sidon hummed in agreement, "I'd say you have good reason to."

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to pull it together in time. I hope everyone is having a great time."

"No need to worry about that, they clearly are!" Sidon grinned widely and watched the festivities carry on below.

Zelda tried not to gawk up at the man beside her, even though she was painfully aware of his intrusive presence. Mipha had been so tiny in comparison, and the only other Zora she had met of similar stature was their father, King Dorephan. As much as she didn't want to think so, being alone with such a commanding figure was a bit intimidating, even if he was friendly.

Her lips parted as she tried to come up with something more to entertain her guest. As if sensing her hesitation, Sidon interrupted her thoughts by pulling out a glass bottle from a pouch at his hip. It looked delicate in his grip, but if Zelda were to hold it, she would need to palm it with both hands.

"Would you like to share with me?"

Sidon was already proving to have more unpredictable mannerisms than his sister had.

Zelda raised a brow as she stared at the elixir, and while pretty in its amber appearance, it did not look the least bit appetizing. "What is it?"

He swirled the glass with a flick of his wrist, causing the liquid inside to slosh around. A small grin tugged at his lips as he hinted in a hushed tone, "Let's just say it's from my father's secret stash."

Realization dawned on the princess.

Oh, of course. This was a party after all.

"You say that as if it is scandalous for an adult to be in possession of alcohol. Did you pocket it without his knowledge?"

"Tsk tsk, You have no faith in my honor, dear princess."

Panic must've flashed across her face, for Sidon waved his hand dismissively with a sly grin. "Actually, he had gifted it to me for this very occasion, so that I might share with someone special. That's what parties are for, yes? Creating bonds through peace and ale?"

Golden hair cascaded down Zelda's shoulder as she tilted her head to scrutinize him. "And of all people here, you chose me?"

"Am I wrong to wish to share with you?" He raised his brow in opposition.

"Would it not be more appropriate to share with Link? I know he quite enjoys drinking."

"True, but Link appears plenty relaxed to me." Sidon hinted towards the dancefloor, where Riju was now the one seeming winded as she tried to keep up with the nimble hylian man. "You're the one who needs help to unwind. You worked tirelessly to pull this off, why aren't you down there enjoying the fruits of your labor?"

Zelda started, but the prince gave her a knowing look. "I've been down there since the beginning and haven't caught you mingling once. I actually had to make it a point to seek you out."

Sidon's amber eyes implored her to open up to him. Zelda tried to remain aloof.

It simultaneously unnerved and pleased her that someone had been keeping an eye out for her throughout the evening.

She wasn't sure what to think that it was the zora prince doing so, and not her knight.

"I appreciate your concern, but a woman can enjoy her own company sometimes. Things have been hectic since my return. I'm content to let the others enjoy the party while I watch on from up here." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and kept her eyes trained on the party below.

Sidon raised his palms up in defense, but an impish expression remained on his face. "So long as you're enjoying yourself."

He popped the cork of the bottle before taking a swig. A content sigh escaped his lips, though Zelda could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he shifted his weight. "Goddess, it's chilly up here. If I'm cold, you must be freezing. You know, some ale ought to help warm you up a little."

"It's acceptable to be cold sometimes. It is Winter's Eve after all," she insisted with a small smile and shook her head.

He really was persistent. She knew Sidon was just trying to be nice. It was strange for the host to not partake in the celebrations as everyone else was. There was no real reason for her to be up here alone, but being at the party among everyone felt wrong somehow. Like she was intruding, even though it was a party meant for everyone.

It scared her that she oftentimes found herself missing the solitude of being locked away during the Calamity. It was an uncomfortable truth to digest.

After a few more sips, Sidon offered his bottle to the quiet princess once more. When she didn't make a move, he sighed. "It'd make me feel like less of an oaf if you joined me."

For some reason his pouting over her rejection reminded her of Mipha's bouts of shyness, so much so that she couldn't help smile at how dramatic he was being. She was starting to feel bad for being so difficult to someone so friendly.

Sidon was a guest after all, and one of her initiatives was to reconnect with the future leaders of the Hyrulian factions. And here he was, practically begging her to take the olive branch.

"Alright fine, I suppose a taste wouldn't hurt. But just a little bit."

His face lit up in triumph, and Zelda had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she held her hands out for the bottle. The zora man's nails lightly grazed her wrist as he placed the bottle in her awaiting palms, sending goosebumps up her arms.

She warily sniffed the liquid, earning a scoff from the prince.

"It's just ale. Do you not drink on occasion?"

Zelda's blue eyes snapped up. "I haven't exactly had many opportunities to try any recently."

Sidon's face faltered. His ability to forget her suspension in limbo for the past one hundred years was impressive.

She offered a small smile to ease his awkwardness. "It's alright, I'm making up for lost time now."

This brought some relief to his face, and Sidon nodded his chin towards the bottle, encouraging her to taste it. She pulled the bottle to her lips and took a decent sip, but quickly recoiled and scrunched her nose at the bitter flavor that stung her throat. It tasted of boiling pepper broth, and she desperately tried to hold back a coughing fit. Sidon was quick to save the bottle from her hands.

"Too strong?"

"Y-Yes," Zelda hissed as she pressed a hand to her throat and disdainfully eyed the bottle.

His long fingers elegantly wrapped around the neck of the bottle as he took another swig. He smirked to himself at her low tolerance.

Zelda felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She crossed her arms and averted her gaze. It made her nervous that the weak fire sparking in her belly was not solely to blame on the splash of alcohol.

"You sure seem pleased," she quipped.

She was met with a smug grin. "Very much so."

"Like I said, your drink would be better spent sharing with Link and the men, or even Riju," she mumbled as she pressed her fingertips to her collar.

"Oh, it's not wasted on you at all, princess. Your reaction was worth that sip of ale." Sidon winked and took another drink.

The heat at her cheeks felt rose in temperature at his unabashed personality. It conflicted with the image of the jovial, oblivious man Link had often described him to be. Sidon was clearly Mipha's brother in appearance, but the two were as different as night and day.

"At least now I know this blend is not to your liking. We have some with a more refreshing flavor, but those are better saved for a hot summer's day. I told father something spicy would be more appropriate given the weather." He shrugged, causing the formal armor about his shoulders to clink. "I'll have to show you the other blends we make next time you get a chance to visit the Domain."

He corked the bottle and placed it back in his satchel, deciding he had enough for the time being.

His words were friendly enough, but Zelda couldn't refrain her heart from skipping a beat at his personal invitation.

How long had it been since she last traveled?

Though time felt suspended during the Calamity, the events beforehand still felt like a far-gone memory. She straightened back up and tried to ignore the burning in her throat as she pictured a cold tea down by the Domain's waterfalls.

"I look forward to visiting, then."

Sidon turned back towards the party with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Zelda clasped her hands in front of her awkwardly as silence settled between them once more. They watched the dancers twirl and stomp around to the lively music from the rito band, which had picked up into a faster number.

Sidon tapped her shoulder to say something to her, but the music had become so overbearing that Zelda failed to hear his words.

She jumped when the prince bent down close to mumble in her ear. "I forgot to tell you how lovely you look this evening."

His breath was hot against her skin, and she stared with wide eyes as he withdrew so they were almost nose-to-nose.

He was much too close.

The heavy scent of pine radiating from his scales was overwhelming.

Sidon remained steadfast as she gaped at him, taken aback by the sudden bold compliment and his close proximity. The music was overwhelmingly loud, but she could swear her racing heartbeat overshadowed the noise around them.

She lamely looked down to her dress, a rather plain silver gown with sapphire embellishments along the bust, then back up to the unusual serious expression on Sidon's face.

As if on cue, the lively number died down and the dance floor erupted in applause.

Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away from the exotic man's face as he locked her gaze, but was forced to when he pulled away and straightened back up to his full height.

He cleared his throat and gave her a sheepish grin. "I hope I was not out of line, princess. It is only customary to give praise the the host's attire, is it not?"

Zelda blinked a few times in an attempt to rouse herself from whatever trance he had ensnared her in.

She averted her gaze and busied her hands with smoothing at her gown. "That is quite alright, and I return the sentiment. I'm glad everyone can still find it in them to dress up for a casual occasion."

The pleased expression on his face made throat tighten.

Why was she becoming so flustered?

This was the first real interaction she's had with the zora prince post Calamity, and yet she found herself faltering every step of the way.

Was it because he was Mipha's brother and she wanted to make a favorable impression on him?

Was that one sip of alcohol really enough to affect her?

"Truthfully, I have an inquiry to make of you." His tone fell serious, breaking Zelda out of her wayward thoughts.

"Of course. What is it?"

Sidon placed a hand on the railing, and she could see his mind whirring as he collected his thoughts. His profile radiated nobility as he stared pensively at the party below. "I know Hyrule castle has only recently been re-established, and I'm not sure what social changes are going to take place moving forward...but have your advisers brought up marriage to you at all yet?"

"Marriage?" She parroted in an surprised tone.

A wave of anxiety flooded through her. Marriage hadn't been a concern of hers since before the Calamity, and had always been a point of contention with her father.

"Yes. When two people are bonded for life. Usually within clans, but sometimes with other clans to conjoin families and royalties-"

"Yes, yes, I know what it is," she quickly blurted out and waved her hand in embarrassment. He simpered, but Zelda ignored him. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you being advised to...prepare yourself for it? To prepare your people for it?" Sidon pursed his lips as he assessed her.

Her past political training was foggy at best, but Zelda knew she ought to be careful with her words.

Despite knowing deflection was the best course of action, she felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"Well...no, not yet," she started slowly. "I haven't had much time to speak with any of my advisers due to castle restoration and this party, but I imagine they will wish to meet with me soon enough."

Sidon hummed, though she wasn't sure if it was meant to be an assuring or judgmental sound.

"What is they were to tell you they wanted you betrothed?"

Zelda tried not to gulp under his intense gaze. "Truthfully, I hoped this matter wouldn't be pushed on me so soon after returning. I know it's inevitable, but…" she trailed off, unsure of what more to say.

Sidon nodded solemly, though his gaze was unwavering. Zelda hoped her face portrayed a calm facade, because inside her stomach was twisting and turning in anticipation.

"My father hasn't been subtle with his plans for me to marry soon. He seems to think you'd be the best candidate for me to court."

He said it so bluntly that Zelda almost missed the severity of his implications at first. Sidon's face was as smooth as marble, betraying none of his feelings on the matter. Funny how he had been so open and expressive, but now held such a serious face.

"I understand where he's coming from, but it seems," he paused as he tried to find an appropriate word, "...brash, to expect you to entertain such a thought so soon after everything that has happened."

It was intriguing how his reptilian-like pupils slit as he fell deep in thought. This must have been weighing heavily on his mind for some time now. Zelda studied him, knowing she should say something, anything, to try and ease the tension that followed this uncomfortable topic.

"Though it is not something I am prepared to handle yet," she admitted slowly, "marriage isn't the end of the world. If the Goddess demands it, we can cross that bridge together when the time comes. Just because there is talk, does not mean it will come to fruition."

Funny how she had come to adopt a completely different mentality towards her future following the Calamity. Her past self would've fought tooth and nail as she was dragged down the aisle, but now she knew there were worse things that could happen.

The responsibility of the future of Hyrule fell to her, and she knew she could not take it all on alone.

Someday she would be expected to marry, and during the hundred years suspended in the Calamity, she had more of less made peace with the birthright expectations that frustrated her as a teenager.

She worried the inside of her cheek in anticipation, and was relieved to see Sidon's shoulders relax. His eyes, however, held an emotion Zelda couldn't quite decipher.

"I understand. I thought it best for you to be aware of my father's intentions and gauge your feelings on the matter."

"May I ask why your father believes us to be suitable together? Is it simply because I'm the heir to Hyrule?"

Sidon crossed his arms and hummed in approval. "That, and you're the only eligible royal approximately my age available for marriage. Unfortunately for us, we really have no other options if we wanted to marry, lest we overthrow tradition and seek love outside royalty."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but that mischievous gleam had returned to his eyes. They locked eyes for a few seconds before they both snorted at the absurdity of their predicament.

Like their elders would ever let that happen, dawn of a new age or not.

"That certainly make us a fitting match by default then, doesn't it?" Zelda covered her smile with her fingertips.

"That's what he seems to think." Sidon had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the glittering tree across the way.

The root of his inquiry gnawed at the princess. She couldn't help but press further. "You aren't opposed to such an arrangement then, should it be ordered?"

Sidon licked his lips, flashing her a glimpse of his sharp teeth. He replied as if he expected her to ask this. "I have had many nights to consider the possibility, and I think I could learn to find peace from the union. You do not seem like an unreasonable person to get along with, even if you do not share my affinity for fine zora ale."

This earned a scoff from the princess.

"Though I often wondered if you'd find someone like me to be an acceptable partner," he confessed.

"Someone like you?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "Is it not obvious? Our differences?"

He waved his free hand between them.

Zelda frowned. "What, because you are zora and I am hylian?"

Sidon nodded slightly, the adam's apple of his throat bobbing in apprehension.

"Well, considering the history of past relations, hylians and zora have successfully been together before. Unions between our people will probably happen again more times than we can fathom."

The prince squirmed at her curt analysis, not seeming convinced.

Was he truly so worried about her accepting him as a potential partner?

She hated to see him berate himself, as if he were the bad guy in the situation for being a zora.

Zelda cautiously stepped closer and rested a hand on his forearm. "Please know I am not intimidated nor disturbed by you at all, Prince Sidon."

She was unsure if zora were physically capable of blushing, but the prince displayed quite a wondrous expression as he gaped down at her.

Seeing him so visibly flustered made her feel flustered in return.

Had she spoken too boldly?

Zelda willed her blood to cool down.

"Personally, I'm not sure how you can fathom the thought of being with a hylian. I feel like you'd get the short end of the stick, seeing as we're not as powerful or lithe in the water as zora are," she tried to reason, hoping to dispel the weight of her declaration.

A pause rested between them as Sidon's head tilted as he appraised her. Zelda tried to ignore how his eyes innocently flicked up and down her figure and wavered on her face.

She hastily withdrew her hand from his arm, realizing how she had lingered.

He cleared his throat in reply. "Let's just say I'd welcome the arrangement more especially because you're hylian."

The surprise must have been evident on her face.

Sidon shrugged. "While you're not adept for swimming, I've always had a fascination with hylians for some reason."

"But would you want to live among us? You'd have to take up being king of Hyrule, and move here. That would be acceptable to you?"

"I have learned much from Link, but I'd enjoy the chance to be fully accepted into a hylian's way of life. Just from speaking with you for this short time, I realize you are much different from the other hylians I've met, and not just because of the Calamity. I would be honored to learn more about you too, so...yes," Sidon replied.

He was so painfully honest. Zelda laced her fingers in front of her as she tried to ignore her admiration.

"I think I can understand that sentiment," she mused.

"Really?"

"Learning and researching was all I wanted to do before the Calamity. Any machinery, plant, or animal I could get my hands on or observe could entertain me for weeks. I only regret not being able to become more intertwined with the cultures of hyrule other than my own...though I had planned on doing that once I grew older."

"I am glad we have that desire in common," Sidon said with a wide smile.

Zelda found herself smiling back.

"I guess now I'll have to arrange for more fountains and pools to be installed," she pondered aloud as she put a finger to her chin.

Sidon laughed as he straightened up and adjusted the kerchief around his neck. "Well, nothing is set in stone yet. I just wanted to hear your thoughts and ensure you the time to consider your options."

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Though I do not know you as well as I know Link yet, you are important to him, and thus important to me. I do not take the possibility of courting you lightly, but no matter the arrangement, I will always remain loyal to you as an ally."

Zelda gulped at his bold proclamation.

The noise from the party below seemed to burst back into the atmosphere, reminding the princess of their surroundings.

What a strange night this was turning out to be.

"That said, if this were to be pushed, I wouldn't mind you considering me...even though I'm not the obvious candidate for your hand."

Obvious candidate?

She followed his gaze that wavered on Link down below. Her knight was now sitting with everyone at the dining table, intently listening to something Paya was describing to him. A gentle smile graced his lips as he nodded along. Zelda laughed internally as Link began to wipe his palm on his pants before realizing his error and reaching for a cloth napkin. Even from up here, she could tell he was having much of the same difficulty blending back into society as she was, just in different ways.

"Link?" she couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"Link seems the obvious choice if you were not to marry royal, no?"

The princess tilted her head and stared down at her knight. It was true she loved him, and he had the potential to ascend the throne and become king with some polishing.

But…

"Forcing him into marriage would be unkind of me. You of all people know Link, he's not one for upholding an image or partaking in politics"

"Forcing? Would he not jump to wed you?" Sidon asked, incredulous.

"Definitely not. Before the Calamity, I honestly couldn't stand him. I doubt he harbored any feelings for me other than devotion due to his duty."

"Things are different now of course," Zelda continued, "But Link is still my knight. He always will be. It'd be blasphemous to pursue such a relationship with him. Besides, see the way he looks at Paya?"

She nudged the prince to look back down at the pair. They were sitting beside one another practically shoulder to shoulder with their heads slightly bowed as they talked, creating a small bubble of intimacy among the crowd surrounding them.

"There's a blossoming bond between them. What kind of friend would I be to take that away from him?"

Sidon quietly watched the couple interact. "I see what you mean. You're perceptive. Even though I'm his friend, I never would have known he held interest in someone other than you…"

The betrayal in his crestfallen expression from not knowing about Link's love was almost heartbreaking.

"I'm sure he will tell you about it when he is ready," Zelda assured. "He hasn't even confided in me yet. I blame the Goddess for our uncanny connection to one another. It can actually be quite annoying sometimes."

She shrugged in a nonchalant manner, earning a chuckle from Sidon.

Her throat tightened as she realized the deep rumble of his laughter was nice.

"I'm glad I spoke with you, princess. You have done wonders to put my mind at ease." Sidon smoothed at his kerchief and sash. "I ought to head back downstairs before my presence, or lack thereof, is noted and investigated by my compatriots."

The hylian princess stepped back and bowed her head. "Of course. Thank you for giving me insight into the Domain's intentions. I will prepare in case this is brought up by my counsel."

He bowed in return, and she smiled politely, expecting him to take his leave.

When he remained still with striking gold eyes trained on her, Zelda faltered.

"Yes, Prince Sidon?"

The armor about his shoulders clinked as he tensed from hearing his name. He shook his head and smiled. "I do hope you'll join us, but I understand your hesitancy to be among so many people. Until next time, princess."

He gave another deep bow before turning on his heel. She stared in awe after the broad back of the crimson zora as he sauntered towards the stairwell.

The table where Link was seated erupted in a roar of greeting as Sidon descended the stairs and returned to the table, joyfully waving and grinning like he hadn't just dropped a bombshell of political agenda onto her lap.

Zelda propped her chin in her hands and leaned her elbows on the cold marble banister. She watched Sidon down the bridge of her nose.

"What a weird man," she mumbled to herself.

The festivities carried on, but she found her eyes always trailed back to waver on the giant zora.

As if sensing her attention, Sidon snapped his head up and pierced her with his sharp eyes. Zelda dared not move for fear of breaking the connection.

The staring match ended as quickly as it began when Sidon flashed her an encouraging smile and returned to conversing with his comrades.

The acceleration of her heartbeat at his attention was much too concerning.

It was silly of her to react this way, but all this talk of marriage...her mind couldn't help but wander to the possibilities if King Dorephan and her advisors decided in favor of such a union.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I was asked by Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain to present this to you upon your return."

Zelda stared quizzically at the silk pouch in the guard's outstretched hand.

"When was this?" she asked as she cautiously took the gift.

"I can't recall, but it was at least a couple hours ago. He was accompanied by Sir Link."

"I see. Thank you."

The guard bowed and pushed open the wooden door to her chambers, closing it after she stepped inside. The bed creaked as Zelda gently sat down, her mind reeling as her fingers pressed into the soft fabric of the pouch.

After their meeting, the party had carried on without incident. Zelda had even worked up the confidence to return downstairs and mingle for the remainder of the night. Contact with Sidon following their talk had been brief, though she swore she had caught him watching her multiple times.

Link had been by her side when they bade the guests farewell, so Sidon must have had her knight escort him to her room beforehand.

Zelda carefully opened the bag and reached inside, holding back a gasp as she pulled out a silver chain necklace with a beautiful teardrop pendant.

The candlelight reflected off the silver as Zelda stared at it in awe, admiring the intricate craftsmanship of the delicate pendant and thin chain.

Closer inspection revealed the pendant to be made from luminous stones, a staple ore from the zora's domain region.

A parchment of some sort poked out of the bag, and opening it revealed a short message in jagged hylian writing:

_Crafted just for you, princess. I'll be in touch._

Zelda worried her bottom lip as her stomach fluttered.

The handwriting was clearly Link's, but the words and gift were from Sidon.

She ran her fingers over the pendant, replaying their talk in her head.

This was more than just a thank-you gift, or a gift given to a friend to celebrate the winter season.

Zelda swiped her hair over one shoulder and clumsily worked to fasten the necklace. Her fingers came to rest on the pendant that landed at her collarbones. She stood and addressed herself in her vanity mirror.

Ocean blue eyes stared back at her from the reflection. Her gaze fell to the necklace resting on her pale skin.

Perhaps unintentional, but it matched perfectly with the gown she was wearing.

"You planned on courting me regardless, hadn't you?" she asked her reflection, who blankly stared back at her in reply.

She admired how the necklace looked on her as she pictured the handsome zora prince. The worried crease in her brow eased as her uncertainty was replaced with a foreign, bubbling sensation rising from her chest.

The princess laughed quietly to herself and hid her smile behind her hand as she met her own gaze in the mirror.

She was flattered that Prince Sidon deemed her a worthy partner after their discussion and had a courting gift prepared, though her giddiness faltered upon thinking this may have been a calculated play devised independent of whatever the prince truly thought.

Zelda smoothed at her dress and fussed with her hair as her eyes wavered on the necklace in her reflection.

"Silly girl," she chided herself. "You hardly know the man."

It was ridiculous of her to feel this way, seeing as she did not wish to be married yet. The attention from a good-looking man coupled with the goblet of ale she consumed during the toast must be getting to her head.

She unfastened the necklace and cradled it in her palm as she turned back towards the bed. The necklace silently slid back into the pouch and Zelda eyed the note once more.

There was no use worrying further about his intentions.

If Sidon stuck to his word, then she'd be hearing more from him soon.

Zelda neatly folded the note and returned it to the pouch, then lay it gently inside her vanity drawer.

"I will await your correspondence then," she whispered to herself as she shut the drawer with a resounding snap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to let me know what you think, and I apologize for weird/incorrect grammar. Admittedly I've fallen out of writing and this was my practice after not writing for a few months. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
